


rhythm of the evening

by jinkees



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Suggestive, but no explicit smut, just yungi domestic bliss, lapslock, they are Heart Horny™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkees/pseuds/jinkees
Summary: mingi loves yunho's legs, and yunho loves indulging him
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	rhythm of the evening

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed that yunho's legs look really soft and then this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote about it,, this is just mingi shaving yunho's legs and worshipping them ok

"yunho-ah? baby, did you fall asleep in the bathtub again?"

  


yunho jolts at the press of a cold palm on his nape, and promptly glares at a cackling mingi. he imagines it's not very intimidating, given the puffiness of sleep on his face and his messy wet hair. this seems to be correct, considering the way mingi is even more amused.

  


but really, so  _ what _ if he took another impromptu bath nap? it was warm and peaceful, the water scented with the expensive epsom salts mingi's mother gave him for his birthday, and yunho was more than a little tired when he got home today.

  


"ah, you got all wrinkly," mingi chuckles, examining yunho's fingertips with a exaggerated wince. yunho intertwines their fingers to make mingi whine and pull away, drying his hand on his jeans. 

  


"you're late," yunho pouts, changing the subject. he  _ had  _ been waiting for mingi to come home so the other could join him for a celebratory, end-of-the-work-week bath, and must have clocked out of consciousness while doing so.

  


"i know, i know. i'm sorry. but you know how wooyoung gets when i try to leave during a rush," mingi trails off. he huffs a sigh and musses his dark hair, seeming to reset himself with it. mingi has considerably more pep in his voice when he says, "hey, let me make it up to you?"

  


yunho raises an eyebrow, and purses his lips to keep from laughing. mingi catches on quickly and flushes, swatting at yunho's arm.

  


"not like that, you pervert! well. later, maybe. anyways,  _ not _ what i was going to say--" he rambles, eyes wide.

  


all yunho can do is chuckle and watch curiously as mingi pilfers through the drawers under the sink. he retreats with an adorable 'aha!' once he finds it-- a wicker basket of scrubs, shaving razors, and creams. 

  


as mingi returns, he wiggles his shoulders in a little dance, raising his brows in a silent  _ what do you think? _

  


yunho smiles lazily. "that's more of a treat for you than it is for me," he hums, blatantly lying. mingi grins back, bright and wicked.

  


"don't worry, i'll make sure we both have fun."

  


mingi takes off his hoodie, leaving it hanging off the hook on the door. originally, they had drilled it into the door for cheesy couple bathrobes, but it quickly became a resting place for dirty towels and assorted pieces of not-bathrobe clothing. 

  


the robes are somewhere in the apartment, probably tucked behind old shoes and spare sheets in their closet. yunho takes a mental note to dig them out and surprise mingi with them one night, take his mind off the neverending migraine of working at a restaurant.

  


mingi settles down next to the bathtub in his loose pants and faded work shirt, hair messy and glasses a little fogged up from the steam of the bath, and yunho falls for him all over again.

  


"leg, please," mingi orders cutely, tilting his head with a closed-eye smile. his cheeks are rosy and dumpling-like, and yunho reaches out to squish them.

  


"that sounds creepy," he comments passively, propping his leg up on the tub's edge nonetheless. mingi kisses his hands before placing them back on yunho's chest.

  


"it's not like i'm gonna eat it or something," mingi replies. "unless you're into biting. i suppose i could do that."

  


yunho tries to shoot him another glare, but the other is busy choosing something from the basket. he settles on one of the fruity scented sugar scrubs, and presents the open jar to yunho for his approval; it's peach. yunho gives a nod.

  


as much as he hates how sticky the scrubs make his skin feel at times, he's weak for the lush scents and how soft they make his skin feel. having mingi apply it for him is the cherry on top. mingi touches him like he's something precious; delicate china passed over generations, the frayed thread of an old favorite sweater. his hands pass over yunho's skin with a practiced ease, rubbing in small circles.

  


"ya, don't fall asleep on me," mingi chides, pinching yunho's calf as he rinses off the scrub.

  


the other leg goes a bit quicker, small talk about work filling the silence. it's an objectively plain topic, but conversations are never boring-- not with mingi. he was so dynamic, in volume and tone and expressions. mingi could make waiting in traffic sound like an adventure of its own caliber. yunho loved to listen, only nudging in with the occasional story of his own or offhand quip about the woes of adult responsibilities.

  


he's admittedly a little sad to rinse off and unplug the drain, and lifts himself up with a sigh. mingi meets him with a towel to dry off his torso, and helps him slip on the oversized shirt folded on the counter. the boxers and joggers are left untouched.

  


before mingi can get started again, yunho pulls him in by the collar and rests their foreheads together.

  


"i missed you today," he says, voice quiet. really, he's missed mingi all week. between his morning shifts at the preschool program and mingi's shifts dragging later and later into the night, it felt like he hadn't seen his boyfriend in ages.

  


"i missed you too. always," mingi replies, kissing yunho feather-light. he sucks on yunho's lower lip, enough to make yunho hum appreciatively and open up for the soft curl of his tongue.

  


his vision feels fuzzy when mingi pulls away, and he takes a moment before letting go and taking his seat on the counter. he preoccupies himself with applying his toner and moisturizer, essentially slapping it on. if he looked at mingi now, things would turn much less wholesome, very quickly.

  


yunho doesn't think he'll ever get used to the sight of mingi between his legs like this, eyes focused and peaceful at the same time. mingi has referred to yunho's thighs, or rather being in the space between them, as his happy place several times, and he certainly looks it now.

  


"you're so pretty, y'know that?" he comments offhandedly as he foams up the shaving cream, applying it in smooth strokes to the length of yunho's legs. he rinses his hands, grabs a new razor from the basket, and crouches down on the bathroom stool to work.

  


yunho likes to watch mingi taking his time, glasses perched on the handsome slope of his nose as he goes through the motions. he keeps the pressure light, letting the weight of the razor do the work and effortlessly rounding the sharp edges of yunho's knees and ankles.

  


assured that he's in no danger of razor burn or nicks, yunho zones out to the low thrum of the bathroom fan and the slide of the razor, humming a tune under his breath. he pets mingi's hair, idly messing with the strands.

  


this might be a weird thing for them to do, but yunho can't bring himself to mind too much. he's too grateful for how it all played out.

  


the first time he shaved his legs, it had just been to surprise mingi in those stupid thigh high stockings. they were still new and exploring, and yunho figured he would try and indulge in mingi's apparent fascination with his legs. he had been anxiously expecting a laugh, but instead received a more than enthusiastic welcoming of it. when yunho got too busy and bored to continue the upkeep on it, mingi had immediately volunteered his help. 

  


it wasn't a very effective system. they could only go so long with yunho's bare thighs directly exposed before at least one of them got restless, and many a session had fallen apart into heated touches, moving to the bedroom before yunho's hair had the chance to dry.

  


but here, now, it's just… nice. blissful, really. having mingi touch him and take care of him with such focus makes yunho swell with a quiet joy.

  


he inadvertently hums when mingi discards the razor to the sink and begins rubbing lotion into his skin, pressing down just enough to ease the tension in yunho's aching muscles. 

  


"see? told you i'd make it good," mingi teases, resting his cheek on yunho's knee. as if this had ever been  _ bad _ , as if mingi would ever do wrong by him. funny.

  


yunho combs his fingers through mingi's hair. the other's pretty brown eyes flutter shut, and yunho graces a thumb over his cheekbone. "it was alright, i guess."

  


mingi scoffs, nibbles at yunho's knee in retaliation. maybe, just maybe, yunho spreads his legs a little further. he leaves the invitation in the air, fully aware that they're both dead tired. but tomorrow's saturday, and he figures they could both use a reason to sleep in, aside from working themselves to the bone.

  


mingi's gaze sharpens into something more mischievous, and the nibbles drift into closed-mouth kisses. he brings yunho's leg up to rest over his shoulder, and nuzzles into his thigh.

  


"i really do try to keep this innocent, but you're so irresistible," mingi murmurs, lips moving against yunho's sensitive skin and raising goosebumps.

  


yunho makes a noise in question and presses the heel of his foot against mingi's back, prompting him to continue. they would never be able to fully move past the tension, and yunho was a fan of that. every touch, every look mingi gave him as they wound each other up radiated that desire, and yunho liked to bask in it. 

  


mingi inhales deeply, eyes closing once more. "you smell so good," he says, darting out his tongue. "taste good, too."

  


yunho huffs a laugh to cover up the hitch in his breath, but mingi gives him a knowing look. his long fingers wrap around the area just above yunho's knees, pulling them closer around his head. the press of his plump lips is slow and deliberate, walking patterns up yunho's thighs, teasing just below the hem of the oversized shirt before drifting back down.

  


he lets mingi leave a few final pecks to his ankles before cupping his jaw to bring him up for an actual kiss. it's sweet, disgustingly so-- smiling into each other's mouths, smudging mingi's lenses with the eager force of it.

  


it's still sweet when mingi sucks on his lip once more, slipping in his tongue with no resistance. there's a familiar prickling of warmth in him, and yunho pulls him in closer by the shoulders.

  


mingi runs his hands down his thighs, squishing and squeezing to draw a groan out of yunho. he pulls away with a whine, faceplants in the curve of yunho's neck and shoulder.

  


"you drive me crazy, yunho-ah," he sighs, digging his thumbs into the soft flesh of yunho's inner thigh. yunho wraps his legs around mingi's waist, draws him in as close as possible. mingi noses at the crook of his neck, barely grazing the skin with his lips. "so pretty and soft, all the time. makes a guy go wild, y'know?"

  


"let me make it up to you," yunho says, low in his throat. mingi near growls, picking him up off the counter with a tight grip under his ass.

  


yunho snickers in delight, clasping his arms around mingi's shoulders and simply hanging on for the ride.

  


**Author's Note:**

> should i write more domestic yunho/mingi?? they're so cute :((
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/jinkees)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jinkees3000?s=09)


End file.
